


A Damsel In The Lake

by KC_R



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Quirrel is a diving beetle because, Tiso is easily flustered, Tiso is trying his hardest to be romantic, at least twice, best way to ask someone in a date is to leap into the water after them, the boys kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC_R/pseuds/KC_R
Summary: Quirrel decides to take a dip in the Blue Lake while he waits for his friend to return. Another bug sees him wade into the water and assumes the worse
Relationships: Quirrel & Tiso (Hollow Knight), Quirrel/Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	A Damsel In The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> This was entirely inspired by dovalore’s post on tumblr in which Quirrel is a diving beetle.

The shores of the blue lake were peaceful, serene, almost silent save for the gentle waves and the distant flapping of a vengfly’s wings. He wasn’t quite sure what to do. He had visited every corner of this Kingdom, he had completed his quest that the Madam sent him in many years ago. Maybe he could go check in on Lemm? Or go find Hornet? Or perhaps he could just stay here a moment longer, taking in the calming view. His little friend would surely complete their mission, too. It was only a matter of time before Quirrel could explore the kingdom again, this time without the worry of being attacked by a horde of angry and infected bugs. 

Suddenly, he got an idea of what he wanted to do. He hadn’t taken a swim in quite a while, it might be enjoyable to take a dip into the lake for a moment. He got to his feet, stuck his sword into the soft sand of the beach, did some stretches to ensure he wouldn’t get cramped up while underneath the waves, and then, as calmly as one could, he walked towards the edge of the water, and into the sea.

The water was nice and cool around his legs, and then around his stomach, and then he was completely enveloped in it. This was nice, this was perfect. He wished his little friend was here so they could enjoy the depths of the lake with him. But alas, he was alone (he also didn’t know if his little friend could swim, much less hold their breath underwater). He closed his eyes and let the push and pull of the lake guide him. Suddenly, he heard a distant splash, and then he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and quickly tug him out of the water. The other bug who had pulled him out deposited him onto the sand rather roughly.

“What do you think you were doing?!? You could have drowned! If it wasn’t for me, you would be dead!” The bug yelled. Quirrel was able to get a good look at them. They wore a blue chestplate as well as a dark blue hood. Their antenna stuck out from said hood, dripping with water. They were entirely soaked, and had to push their hood off of their head to get it out of their eyes.

“You thought I was drowning?” Quirrel asked, pointing at himself.

“No, I was trying to rescue the other bug at the bottom of the Blue Lake. No shit you were drowning! I just saved your ass!” The ant said.

“Oh! I’m a diving beetle, I can hold my breath for quite a long time.” Quirrel explained.

“A… diving beetle?” The bug asked, and then took a moment to think. “So you didn’t need help? You weren’t a damsel in distress?” He asked, sounding quite disappointed.

“You sound quite disappointed, friend.” Quirrel pointed out.

“Well, you know I was trying to be the hero and shit, like in the stories moms read to you as a child. You know what I’m talking about?” The bug explained. Ah, the ant was the romantic type. 

“So you’re a hero, going around looking for people to save?” Quirrel asked.

“No, no I’m a mighty warrior, taking a quick break from destroying fools in the Coliseum. I walked by here and noticed you jumping into the Blue Lake, and I wasn’t going to let a poor bug drown.” They explained, flexing and showing off their lack of muscles. 

“Well, you are quite brave for jumping into a lake to rescue me, but alas I was not drowning, no need to worry.” He reassured.

“Oh, yeah, of course. Well, I suppose I’ll be on my way.” The ant said, disappointed heavy on his tongue. He didn’t quite want the ant to leave just yet, he was enjoying their company so far. Perhaps he should play along, bring some more happiness to the world while he waits for his little friend to return.

“I could be drowning.” Quirrel offered.

“What?” 

“I took an acting class a couple decades ago, I’m sure I could pretend to be drowning.” Quirrel explained. 

“Um… sure? If you want? I mean, yes! Go drown! And then I, the Mighty Tiso, will save you!” The bug said. 

“Yes what?” 

“Yes yes! Go drown!” 

Quirrel was expecting a “yes please”, but that was good enough. 

He leaped back into the water, staying close to the surface before fake-struggling.

“Help me! I’m drowning!” He yelled. He forgot why he had stopped taking acting lessons, he was awful at acting. His kicks alone were enough to keep him above the surface of the water, and he sounded like he was mildly upset and not ‘in distress’.

“Worry not, damsel in distress! For I, the Mighty Tiso the Conqueror, have come to save you!” And with that, Tiso dove in after Quirrel, before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him back to the shore. 

Tiso effortlessly lifted Quirrel in his arms (bridal style, of course. He was right in his assumption that the bug was the romantic type), which was slightly surprising. Quirrel wasn’t the lightest anymore, he had gained a few grams in his recent years. “You’re mighty strong.” He commented.

“Of course I am! May I know your name, formerly distressed damsel?”

“Quirrel the Scholar.” He said. “So what happens next in your mother’s stories? Now that you’ve saved me?” 

“Now is the part where I kiss the damsel in distress.” Tiso said with an air of confidence, but the moment he looked down at Quirrel, he seemingly lost all of it. “C-can I… um… am I allowed to kiss you?” His face was bright red as soon as the words left his mouth.

It seems the ant may have some manners after all. “What’s the magic word?” He teased. 

“I don’t know, I’m not a wizard.” Tiso said. To this, Quirrel burst into laughter. “What’re you laughing at? I don’t know how to do spells, is that that funny?” Now he seemed distressed.

“No worries, my friend. The magic word is ‘please’, it has nothing to do with spells.” Quirrel explains once he’s done with laughing. Tiso mutters something, so quietly that Quirrel can’t quite hear it. “What was that?” He asks with a large grin on his face.

“Can I please kiss you, damsel Quirrel?” Tiso asks, to which Quirrel laughs again.

“Yes you can, since you asked so politely.” He says. Tiso leans closer, pressing a quick kiss against Quirrel’s forehead (and apparently, Tiso isn’t quite the romantic Quirrel took him for). At this, Quirrel laughs even harder. Tiso’s face turns even redder with embarrassment. Apparently the mighty warrior’s boldness doesn’t quite reach Quirrel’s lips.

“Did I do that right?” Tiso whispers.

“Yes, you did very well. May I kiss you?” Quirrel asks. Tiso looks like he’s going to pass out, but he nods nonetheless. Quirrel leans up and presses their mandibles together, for only the briefest of moments, but when they part Tiso is practically out of breath.

“Are you okay?” Quirrel asks. Tiso nods, looking on the verge of passing out.

“Do you… um… want to… uh, I found a restaurant down in the city. Would you be interested in…?” He stammers. 

“Of course, I didn’t spend too much time there when I passed by, I’d love to go.” Quirrel says. They stand there for a few moments. He’d have to swing by Dirtmouth later to see if his friend was there. They both stood in silence for a long moment before Quirrel finally spoke up. “Um… Tiso? You’re probably going to have to put me down at some point.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time making a fic solely based on romance, hope I did it well


End file.
